New Adventure Comics Vol 1 12
* Ranger Bob Antagonists: * Rusty Other Characters: * Jess * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = The Vikings: "Episode 12" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler2_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker2_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sundgrid Antagonists: * Haslwyn Other Characters: * Ivar's * Elsa Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Don Coyote: "Knights of the Royal Bull, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Ed Beckwith | Penciler3_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker3_1 = Bill Patrick | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * The KingThe king is unnamed, but since Adventure Comics Vol 1 41 establishes Don Coyote's adventures in the second half of the 16th century, probably this king is Locations: * ** | Writer4_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler4_1 = Sven Elven | Inker4_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle4 = Captain Quick: "Episode Eleven" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow * Lord Barlow * Bonnie Bess Crew: Smith the Mate, others Antagonists: * Spanish Men at Arms Other Characters: * Pierre Dufoe Locations: * Cadiz, , 1587 ** Waterfront Vessels: * the "Bonnie Bess", a 3-masted privateering warship | StoryTitle5 = Blood Pearls, Part 5 | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler5_1 = Munson Paddock | Inker5_1 = Munson Paddock | Appearing5 = Antagonists: * Penang's Nephew * * Tsao-Chung | StoryTitle6 = 17-20 on the Black, Part 12 | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler6_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker6_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim Antagonists: * Senora Montezia * Frog Morton Other Characters: * Lady in Black (Louise Vallen) | Writer7_1 = H. Rider Haggard | Writer7_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler7_1 = Sven Elven | Inker7_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle7 = She: "Episode 7" | Synopsis7 = Billali has returned and restored order. After three days, a trek begins, to bring the strangers to an audience with their Priestess, She. They hike out of the hills and into a dismal swamp, very cautiously testing the ground as they go. That night, Horace and Leo both contract malaria. The next day, one of Billali's bearers is bitten by a snake, and Billali is dumped into the swamp. Horace jumps in to rescue him, ahead of any of his own men. Billali is furious, curses the bearer, and swears his friendship to Horace Holly. The trek continues. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Job * Eustane Vincey Antagonists: * She * Billali, Amahagger Chief ** Amahagger Spearmen Locations: * Eastern Coastal ** Amahagger Valley *** large cave ** Dismal Swamp | StoryTitle8 = Castaway Island: "Episode 11" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler8_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker8_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing8 = * Dougal MacDougal Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackface ** henchmen * Jim Shark Other Characters: * Sally Mason Vehicles: * Shark's schooner | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = Golden Dragon: "Episode 7" | Synopsis9 = On their hilltop, Ian, Ken, and Lefty hunker down for the oncoming charge of the wild Mongol horsemen. Unexpectedly, Pan Chi-Lou shows up with some drums of submachinegun ammunition; they reload, and blast some openings into the Mongol ranks. The closely-bunched horsemen are easy targets, and many are killed before the rest wheel their ponies and flee. Ken has gotten shot in one arm, but is mostly all right. While Pan Chi-Lou is explaining how he got there so quickly, Doris shows up with the rescue party. Pan goes thru the pockets of the dead Mongols, and finds some gold pieces, from the trove of Genghis Khan! These warriors were employed by the Dragon Priests! Meanwhile and elsewhere, the Dragon Priests are gathered in council, to plan the destruction of the caravan. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Ken Cockerill * Pan Chi-Lou Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis * Red Reilly * Don Walker * Lefty Murphy * Bob Campbell * Sandy Campbell Antagonists: * Dragon Priests * Torgadoff ** his Mongol killers Other Characters: * Cossacks, 9 or more ** Cossack Korsky * Caravan Master ** drovers, bearers, cooks, etc. Locations: * ** wild hills | StoryTitle10 = Maginnis of the Mounties: "The St. Pierre Mystery, Part 9" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Richard Matheson | Penciler10_1 = Richard Matheson | Inker10_1 = Richard Matheson | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Major Hall Antagonists: * three gunmen Other Characters: * Old Man Dubois * Yvonne Dubois Locations: * ** the St. Pierre Country ** St. Pierre River | StoryTitle11 = Steve Conrad, Adventurer: "On Dolorosa Isle, Part 8" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler11_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker11_1 = Creig Flessel | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Bromberg (formerly Brombay) Antagonists: * Devachan * Judd * Sam * Myra * Keith Roland Locations: * South ** , off the coast of Chile | StoryTitle12 = Cal 'n' Alec : "Down To Denver, Part 2" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Ed Beckwith | Penciler12_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker12_1 = Bill Patrick | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Out West | Writer13_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler13_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker13_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle13 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 8" | Synopsis13 = Rajah Maharajah is enraged by the news of Sandor's escape! He knows, however that Sandor will certainly return for his dog, so Maharajah orders Elaka to be confined in a secret dungeon. In the next room, a spy (Jadev) overhears this, and scurries off to the Temple of the Jungle Goddess to report it to his master, the High Priest. Not knowing how to contact Sandor, the Priest dispatches Jadev to the cave of Benar, the Fakir, with a message about Elaka, to relay to Sandor. After Benar and Sandor have parted ways with Awla, their getaway elephant, they return to Benar's cave, where they get the message from Jadev: Tonight is the Feast of the Jungle Goddess, and Rajah Maharajah will be at her Temple. Sandor then returns to the palace, throttles another guard unconscious, and sneaks inside. As he sprints up a stairway to an upper gallery, he is watched from a shadowy doorway under the stairway by a turban-wearing figure. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Elaka, wild dog * Agra, lion * Awla, elephant Other Characters: * Benar, fakir * Jadev, High Priest's spy * High Priest Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many spear-men Locations: * Northern ** Lost Civilization *** Temple of the Jungle Goddess *** Palace of Rajah Maharajah | StoryTitle14 = A Tale of Two Cities, Episode 8 | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer14_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler14_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker14_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | StoryTitle15 = Hardluck Harry: "Shanghai Pete, Part 4" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = Bill Carney | Penciler15_1 = Bill Carney | Inker15_1 = Bill Carney | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Foo Chow Locations: * | StoryTitle16 = Federal Men: "Federal Men of Tomorrow" | Synopsis16 = | Writer16_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler16_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker16_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Professor Grant * Federal Men Chief Antagonists: * Nira-Q, bandit queen of space ** her Martian bandit crew Locations: * Interplanetary Federation Headquarters, * , ** Tork Mountains, (dreaded), Items: * Jor-L's Invisibility Pill Vehicles: * Federation One-man Space Fliers * Nira-Q's Pirate Spaceship * Interplanetary Express Cargo Spaceship, an "ether liner" * Fleet of Space Guard Spaceships | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. * Title on cover is "NEW Adventure COMICS"; title in indicia is still "New Comics". * After this issue Cal 'n' Alec, by Ed Beckwith and Bill Patrick, drops out until New Adventure Comics #14. * Larry (the main protagonist of Castaway Island, by Tom Cooper) does not appear in this issue's story. * Absent this issue is Dale Daring, which returns next issue. * Last issue for Maginnis of the Mounties by Richard Matheson. * After this issue She, by H. Rider Haggard and Sven Elven, drops out until New Adventure Comics #14. ** This issue the spelling for "Ustane" becomes "Eustane". "Billali" becomes "Billaly" for one panel then reverts. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia ** Chikko Chakko by Ellis Edwards ** Do You Know? (random facts) illustrated by Henry Kiefer ** Ebony by Bill Patrick ** Famous Poems Illustrated: "The Charge of the Light Brigade" by Alfred Lord Tennyson, by Henry Kiefer ** Goofo the Great by Alger ** "International Good Neighbor Club" (text article & membership application) ** It's a Dern Lie: "Rubber Tree Fire" by Bill Patrick ** Janey by Whitney Ellsworth ** Jungle Town by Dick Ryan ** Laughing At Life (one-panel gags) by Vincent Sullivan ** Loopy by LeRoy Smith ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Alger ** Rattlesnake Pete by R. Donrog ** Rock-Age Roy by Gordon Rogers ** Sam the Porter by Alger ** Straight From Hollywood by Laidlaw ** "Worth-while Films to Watch For" (text article) by I.W. Magovern | Trivia = * A character named Jor-L appears in the "Federal Men" story. However, he is a Federal Man from the year 3000, and should not be confused with Superman's father. Also, he only appears in a hypothetical story, told by Professor Grant of the FBI, and does not really exist. * Russell Cole signed his Goofo the Great and Ol' Oz Bopp and Sam the Porter strips as "Alger". * Gordon Rogers signed his Rattlesnake Pete strip as "R. Donrog". * Richard Matheson signed his Maginnis of the Mounties story as "Babe Mather". | Recommended = | Links = }}